staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
And Now for Something Greeny Different (2010 films)
And Now for Something Greeny Different also known as Greeny Pyton's And Now for Something Greeny Different (2010) is British-American animation sketch-slapstick/epic comedy films was parody of Monty Python's And Now for Something Completely Different, was starring all stars characters was narration. The released by Universal Pictures, Greenyworld Studios London and C.E. Animation Studios on April 16, 2010 and rated PG-13 on length at 119:45 minutes was first Greeny Pyton films and directed by Gerry Beckley of America fame (in debut role). Sketches The logo are Universal Studios in 0:01-0:23, high when for C.E. Animation Studios logos and logo are 0:26-0:48 and his Greenyworld Pictures for 0:54-1:23 this sketches/parody-comedy genre are: 1. How to Be Another Bomber (The Prologue Sketch): On the prologue, like it, an northern lights laugh is nice (narrated by Robert Redford) and his daddy gangs, when signals and now is death text quotes are, "And now for Something Greeny Different!" as new roles. 1:32-3:17 2. Animation - Opening Titles The main animation sequence credits by Andrew Closer. 3:20-4:06 3. Powers of Tape Recorder: The films opens, in the Redmond, Washington of March 15, 1974, as someone rookie rain then is sons of Greek Tailor (Redford), Greeny Michael (Don Folks) and Phone Announcers (Michael Giacchino) as no longer cellphones, cave to the rescue cars. 4:18-4:58 4. Real for the Nights, Secret Money: The last wood of London, England as 1974, we're arms like it on Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) and Little Guy (Dom Walsh) as created by clouds as nothing times much. 5:02-5:48 5. On the Young Caves: See in Greek Tailor helping caves of light mania as slaughter kills on Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody), when witness of secret money as London bridges of comes wish soon flights is Little Girl (Ann Shaw) when Greek Tailor said is not city, Tails was born on moved by blue diamonds goes kills. 5:51-7:12 6. The Beer and his Taken from Pirates: Greek Tailor and Little Guy as Redmond trees and woods of house where is taken from Tails the Fox real people comeback family as new pirate ship rescue chopping down. 7:14-9:57 7. JFK City is Good Fourth July: At close friends in Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) said the moments calls TV Engineers (Fred Murphy) and TV Reporter (Buck Murray) well sound calling no more, meeting Tony Beanson when new TVs shows go to "Tony's Dancing" when fake commercials, at JFK City Memorials Squares of fake commercial Tony's Dancing (parody of Dirty Dancing), at the Goofyville (parody of Nashville) is another maps on 1974. 10:02-14:33 8. Miles Prower Goes to Hell Lives: Miles Prower is another Woodstuck (Redford) and his Little Fox (Walsh) is washing machine gun on bubble gum fighters, nothing became adventures Miles Prower is another young boy name Evil Little Guy (Marks) is an Memorial Sqaures (Redford, Walsh, Marks and Shaw) is new Foundations (Redford and Marks) is too welcome lights. 14:36-15:42 9. Western of Comedy: Miles Prower goes home in Small Moonstruck (Shaw, Redford, Frost and Murphy) wheat is not, meanwhile, Miles Prower saying goodnight Tails the Fox is evil moons from Ms. Fats (Frost). 15:45-17:32 10. Builder of Pearl Harbor to Nashville: At last in Sweet Contra Man (parody of The Mike Curb Congregation's Sweet Gingerbread Man and video game of Neo Contra) soon day in clock morning snoozing killers at happy ending over as pearl harbor's attack laugh in Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder) and Jane Beanson (Janet Waldo) have fun, meeting likes Little Guy Adventure (parody of Tails Adventure) as beyond clouds. 17:34-19:23 11. Healthy Food vs. Junk Food - The Epic Wars: In asleep never from newscasters (Redford) asking bad Greek Tailor gods about lonesome winters in killer when Healthy Food is heroes and Junk Food is villains, some heroes and villains when comes to the Miles Prower eating all healthy food and his Greek Tailor go to non-junk food and plays to healthy food, these another is non-junk food is little fun was killed by Greek Tailor and winners of Miles Prower, you lose is junk food and you win is healthy food when says goodbye helicopters was 1974. 19:26-23:12 12. Sexy, Nude and Sex: It's was fantasy Jane meeting Patrick and Tony Beanson sexy sheep dogs or this man, aftermath, when seven years later on Redmond city is another 1,000 largest builder house when killed by Tony Beanson is little goes weapons of pistols room was murdered by Tony Beanson died where's morning, in the night on WWII was nuclear boom deadly books about calls narration quotes are, "About is an, Rod Stewart, Walt Disney, etc..." freshing man as bone young. 23:15-26:34 13. Animator - Shopping Death: Miles Prower calls narration at the secret minute health jokes goes earth and friendship wild. 26:36-27:35 14. Animator - The Good Science (Or Bad Teeth): When boom raiders said healthy doctor baby outside. 27:38-29:57 15. Commercials - Miles Prower as Himself on Coke!: As bones is dying laugh with Miles Prower himself just cokes drinks and good yummy as bad you ends. 30:01-30:32 16. Games - Pac-Man meets Kermit the Frog: In the Kermit the Frog (Walsh) and his Pac-Man (Redford) at the killed by Pac-Man is death, when game over screen text called, "GAME-OVER:NOW!" as Super Mario music by Koji Kondo performing instruments. 30:34-32:45 17. Videos - The Rollercoaster Bands at the SEGA Theater on May 22, 2006 in London: Formed by Nashville Artists The Rollercoaster Bands in 1975 was May 22, 2006 in London of SEGA Threater. 32:47-34:18 18. Photos - Miles Prower Goes to Amy Rose: Tails meet Amy Rose (Frost), when Tails and Amy gods tribute married with Miles Prower as himself and his Amy Rose as Herself on weekend. 34:22-36:16 19. Short Films - We're Are, Miles Prower?: It had by Miles Prower getting two twins of The Little Fox (Redford and Frost) is another getting man. 36:18-38:05 20. Meeting the Beanson: In this time see family of Beanson and Tailor all stars stand-up comedy said pictures from blue diamond machine. 38:07-39:35 21. Pieces of Eight Masters: Like Miles Prower for house in caves sound, so, neighbor hound in the city largest Redmond, Washington. 39:37-41:32 22. Stand Alone and Crossovers: Miles Prower, Greek Tailor, Little Guy, Tony Beanson, Ann Tailor, Little Girl and Greeny Michael as crossover seven heroes when five villains are Santed Sailor (Robert Stainton), Gree Guy (Tom Hanks), Evil Once Ler (Redford), Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) is evil murders of five villains versus seven heroes. 41:35-44:56 23. TVs Spots - Never Cry Wolf (1983): The original Walt Disney Productions' Never Cry Wolf in early 1980s. 45:01-45:32 24. Songs - Beer Songs (1536): Miles Prower, Ann Tailor and Little Guy singing Beer Songs as call three act, two dance and one chorus. 45:34-47:13 25. Photos - Captain Kiddie is an Cookies: When Tom and Jerry meets Captain Kiddie (Rip Taylor) is sneaking Tom Cat (Redford) and Jerry Mouse (Frost), it's still closer to you friends of cookies. 47:15-48:32 26. TVs Adverting - Laugh' Or Die, The Greeny Begins: An parody of Herb Alpert and the TBJ albums You Smile, The Song Begins. 48:35-49:57 27. Commercials - Tails Adventure 64: Classic 1995 and 64 Universe of 1998 when Nintendo 64 commericals. 50:01-51:14 28. Army Greeny: Based on parody of Army Men spoofs in military life Miles Prower, Little Guy and Ann Tailor fights the forgotten worlds in Evil Once Ler versus Santed Sailor as Segments (Taylor) and his Little Soldiers (Hanks), when finish empty army men. 51:16-56:36 29. The Dish of Satellites: Whenever ends said new working Captain Kiddie goes to the telecommunications earth meeting eyes of Greek Tailor as sweet home no soon owned by Miles Prower together Tails as himself, in this teenage eyes with missing gods spelling is death 56:38-58:45 30. TVs Lifestyle - Recipes and Laughter: Little Guy and Greek Tailor as good nice Miles Prower himself Chef Bingo (Hanks) but special guest Evil Once Ler and eating serve on Once Ler' Crab and Chips Soup with eating ingredients. 58:47-63:32 31. Videos - Miles Prower and Amy Rose in Love: Say problem Amy Rose meet Miles Prower have fun in popular darkness. 63:34-64:23 32. Fight Lonesome of the Death: In this landing beyond earth secret large earth on Miles Prower bingo fish as laughter in Nashville. 64:26-66:51 33. Return to the Miles Prower: End of moments with Captain Kiddie fights Evil Once Ler and Miles Prower goes dragon to fish at Ms. Labyrinth (Waldo), Mr. Strange (Redford) and Dr. Nest (Frost) is an close-up, what matters say gone home. 66:54-68:31 34. Boss of Nowhere Lands: No way, now way, Tails is an characters of Modern Abe (Neil Diamond) is an northern lights sun is kill dogs when thanks Death Owls (Taylor and Redford) as kill twin brothers. 68:34-69:58 35. Commercials - Young Secrets (1978): In the movies of Buck Long's Young Secrets from early 1970s. 70:01-71:08 36. Check to the Designs: Miles Prower say sacrifices in King Arthur (Diamond) and his longer hour. 71:11-73:34 37. Quotes - Gods Only Noise!: In this animated and script by Ron Greene but animation closeup accounts at mirrored of your heart. 73:37-75:42 38. Comeback, Little Guy?: Prayers, who is Christianity like evil raise in united christian dies with Miles Prower of Death Crypt (Hanks) killers is dying. 75:44-76:34 39. The Career Lost of Miles Prower: Where done to the Miles Prower himself to the winner earth is bomber, hello Jesus Christ (Tom Cruise) and his moments kills storms. 76:36-78:44 40. Shadow Gates of Jesus Christ's City: As harbor in loosing cards dying killer thanks Miles Prower himself or Jesus. 78:46-81:46 41. Games - Matinee: The Video Game on SNES Based on films in 1993 movie of the same name. 81:48-84:45 42. Goodbye, Jesus Christ: Goodbye Jesus Christ is death of Miles Prower kills Little Hooker (John Cleese) as finally previews, when Miles Prower says goodbye Jesus Christ and asleep towers animal down. 84:47-86:15 43. Videos - Tails is Now Way!: Oh no, Tails gone house and nice history very Miles Prower pictures or videos. 86:17-87:45 44. Bears of Death: Same the guys on morning at 9:30-AM says Miles Prower goes to the Fred the Blue Bears (Diamond) in evil moons. 87:41-90:42 45. Course Ends: Captain Kiddie and Amy Rose getting daddy earth moments no clouds is blue murders. 90:44-93:32 46. Rocket Boats on Down After: Captain Kiddie is city course human lately on Miles Prower real hearts and history, to the rescue helping me with Ann Tailor is goodbye down. 93:34-95:45 47. The Next Phantoms: After Little Guy and his Greek Tailor is thanks to Miles Prower for Giant Earth (Dan Hartman, before his death in 1994), beyond Miles Prower and before Greek Tailor is nothing jumping down with Giant Earth. 95:47-97:41 48. Mail or Order: When Mailman (Cruise) and Policeman (David Hasselhoff) is killing town of murdered by Tony Beanson goes Redmond and Nashville. 97:45-98:17 49. Third Years Later, Little Guy: In the Little Guy goes conquest for defend closing signatures are, "Tony Beanson", good working people on this time at the Giant Saturn (Cruise) asking said man. 98:19-102:46 50. Captain Kiddie Futures, Amy Rose Past and Miles Prower Presents: Three commanders on Captain Kiddie, Amy Rose and Miles Prower goes family in new worlds from 1974 as London, England, when future is dying. 102:48-103:54 51. TVs Game - The Wheel of Prower: It's an parody of Wheel of Fortune with host of Miles Prower as himself in special guest Little Girl. 103:56-105:40 52. Commanders of Miles Prower: Coming home with unofficial King Moe (Gen Fukunaga of FUNimation), cannot to be is internet calls quotes in King Moe are, "HO, ho, Ho!" as laugh money in the earth murders, the next sketch. 105:42-107:34 53. Animation - Hands of Crawling Death: For enemies of Evil Once Ler with Devil Prower (Marks) and Angel Tailor (Redford) as came made with design, artists and animated by Andrew Mays, the last sketch. 107:36-108:27 54. School Fighters (The Last Sketch): In daddy goods of Death Once Ler (Andy Williams, in final role) as gone home with Miles Prower goes Teacher Jane Prower (Waldo) is another Student James Prower (Hasselhoff) is new worlds of fighter games of Kemco's Kid Klowns for NES in 1990s, the final sketch. 108:29-109:58 55. Songs - Somebody Come and Play: Another in Chris Christian singing pianist and vocals on Somebody Come and Play. 110:01-111:32 56. Miles Prower' Class Medals of the Year (The Final Sketch): In the moonlight at last time of Miles Prower with zomming-out on three winners are zero moments, then, is an gangs stopping landed gentry goes to Redmond, Washington, is martial law or martial arts in fighters like all max is moments of Captain Kiddie, Evil Once Ler, King Moe and Little Girl is four heads to death with Miles Prower goal over, the films ends, with class of years is narration are, "We didn't it, thank you for 3rd medals of winners with The Miles Prower' Class Medals of the Years, yes, it's another close friends and his no longer four heads and death is game over screen, tonight!" as winner with closing clips on zooming-in with medals. 111:35-115:46 57. Animation - End Titles: The final closing credits scene of all staff other role animated, artists, design, art direction, script and music directed by Danny M. Goldman. 115:48-119:32 58. Symbols - PG-13 Ratings Blue: At the MPAA presidents of years. 119:34-119:45 Sequel Main articles: Greeny Pyton and the Holy Grail Spin-Off and Aftermath Main articles: Greeny Pyton's Life of Tailors, Greeny Pyton: Live at the Hollywood Bowl and Greeny Pyton's The Meaning of Prowers Category:2010 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2010 Category:David Hopkins Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Greenyworld Studios British Productions Category:Greenyworld Studios British Productions films Category:Directorial debut role Category:Greeny Pyton films Category:British film Category:American film Category:Film shots in London Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film shots in Redmond, Washington Category:Film sets in 1970s Category:Film works in 1974 Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:English-Languages films Category:Inspired by "An American Tail, Young Sherlock Holmes and Oh, God!" Category:Comedy films Category:Sketch films Category:Epic comedy films Category:Slapstick-adventure film Category:Films about United States Category:Films about United Kingdom Category:Films about America (band) Category:Films about Knights Category:Films about Washing Machine Category:Films about Drugs and Alcohols Category:Films about Death